


Starting over

by TururaJ



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TururaJ/pseuds/TururaJ
Summary: I want to look at the proud birds and the wonderful fluffy clouds. Even if only for a moment - I want to feel the ghostly breath of freedom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperballoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperballoon/gifts).
  * A translation of [С чистого листа](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/271064) by TururaJ. 



> Happy belated birthday, Paper-san! I hope you'll like this piece even though it's from Asseylum's pov.

A cool breeze flies into the open window, carrying the scent of freshness, the scent of the planet coming alive with the arrival of the spring. I find it difficult to look away from the fathomless blue of the cloudless sky. The edges of the open curtains move playfully drawing my attention. Oh, how wonderful it would be to throw off the suffocating dress and slip away from the crowded office towards the bright sun, towards the soaring birds and the desired freedom.

I turn away from the window with a barely noticeable sigh and absently move my fingers across the slightly crumpled corners of the papers I hold in my hands. I should gather my thoughts and immediately start dealing with work. The Princess of Vers Asseylum Vers Allusia had caused enough troubles in the past by indulging in her own naive dreams. But now the foolish Princess had turned into the Empress, and I can no longer afford to be distracted by the idle thoughts. Especially as the proceeding meeting is so important. Too much is at stake.

I look up at the person settled in the armchair opposite of me. Inaho-san is so quiet and motionless that he seems like a stone statue. No, he isn’t tense, but I cannot help feeling uneasy because of the heavy atmosphere weighing upon his shoulders. I feel a pang of guilt for the emptiness looming in his crimson eyes (I think he hadn’t time yet to get rid of the analytical engine, as he had mentioned in our last conversation). Count Klancain Cruhteo will soon join us, and then the conversation will go much-much quicker, but I’m sure that from time to time I’ll still be able to catch Inaho’s discerning look directed at my future husband.

Tell me, Inaho, what thoughts are on your mind? Why do you keep trying to find flaws in the man who is now destined to become my life partner? Why do you not hesitate to ask a mass of questions concerning my safety, questions, completely unrelated to the diplomatic objectives of the meeting? You sound absolutely serious in these moments, and I feel that is the only reason Klancain manages to hold back the sympathetic smile ghosting on his lips. It’s the first time, Inaho, you are so easy to read.

_Are you in love with me?_

I’ll never voice these words. And I think the way Inaho-san would wearily close his eyes after the meeting ends, as if once again recognizing the inevitable defeat, is already burned into my memory forever. I can’t change anything. The only thing I can do now is to watch endlessly the slight trembling of his hands and how he stops himself from touching his mechanical eye that is probably bothering him.

Inaho-san, if only I could!

Inaho, please, trust me! If it weren't for my people…

Inaho, I'm so sorry, but I’ll never dare to tell you.

I also love you, love you so much.

 

***

Outside the summer should be blazing with the besotting heat, but today the rain blurs the horizon from my prying eyes. I rarely have the opportunity to visit Earth aside from the pre-planned arrangements so I’m a little sad. I want to look at the proud birds and the wonderful fluffy clouds. Even if only for a moment - I want to feel the ghostly breath of freedom. 

I can’t say that the life alongside Klancain Cruhteo is saddling me. My husband is quite smart and polite; he is kind and has a soft temper; he is my faithful assistant in everything that concerns the matters of state and he is much-much more. He values and honors me as a woman and doesn’t insist on anything, although it’s already been a year since our wedding ceremony. I feel a bit embarrassed to think that when the time comes he’ll also be very caring and affectionate in our bed. I have nothing to fear, but my heart stubbornly reminds me about the invisible chains.

The echoes of Inaho’s slow steps can be heard resounding in the hall. Today our meeting will be held without Klancain’s presence. I asked him to visit Lemrina since she has been continuously refusing to return to Mars for two years. My sister still dislikes me, if not hates, and doesn’t wish to see me, but I’ve been persistent in my desire to know that she is safe. After so many years of war and pointless deaths I want peace not only between the two planets, but in my own family as well. I am very sad to realize how stupid I was by neglecting the importance of family ties before. I hope that someday Lemrina can understand and forgive me; though for her the pain of losing Slaine is still too strong.

Slaine. The mere name raises the onset of poisonous bitterness and painful memories inside of me. I owe him much, but he had also taken too much from me by his monstrous acts. I don’t hold it against him, therefore why I requested Inaho to save him, but even if I knew exactly that Slaine is alive I doubt I would like to see him. I’ve never asked Inaho whether he had been able to fulfill my selfish request; and Inaho, as if reading my mind, stays obediently silent every time we meet. I suppose there is nothing to be proud of, but I’m working too diligently to establish peace and to improve the living conditions of my people to spend time over the insignificant worries. I’m no longer a naive child who believes in light and goodness, and although I try to follow the old ideals I admit that I’m just a person with my own weaknesses.

I’m not going to ask Inaho about Slaine. At least not until I feel I’m ready to know the answer.

The door to the office slides open; Inaho slowly enters inside and gently closes it. Maybe it’s because of the rain, but he looks awful. Droplets of water fall down his noticeably haggard figure. His left eye, the one that is forced to shelter the analytical engine, is hidden by the unusual black patch. The sleeves of Inaho’s blue uniform jacket are crumpled and wet and are sticking to his bandaged hands. When he turns to look at me, I am horrified to notice the deep scratches that peek out from under the band aids covering his face.

“I’m all right,” Inaho assures me, but he can barely hide the relief after arranging himself in the armchair. “There’s been an unforeseen accident with… one of my charges at the base I do military service.”

“Oh, do tell me!” The worry must be so obvious in my voice that Inaho-san can’t say no to me. For some time he keeps gazing outside at the pouring rain erupting from the depths of the dark-grey sky, but then looks back at me with a hard stare.

“He accidentally learned the unpleasant news, and his psychological state deteriorated.” Inaho pauses for a second. “Severely. The extreme emotional distress led to a suicide attempt. Fortunately, I was near him at the time and managed to control the situation. However, I suffered some damage in the process, but since it’s not critical I will heal soon.”

“It’s so awful and sad!” I reply sincerely, pouring the served tea into the cups; the maid had set the table prior to the meeting. “The war is over, but there is still so much grief in people’s lives!”

Inaho doesn’t touch his cup right away. He is staring at me so strangely and intently that I shiver. We drink tea in silence, and I steal a look at the wet hair that stick to his face and neck. For some reason, looking at his hair makes me want to smile. The longing once again ties me in knots, but Inaho-san is quick to get down to business. We discuss the rapidly developing Aldnoah technologies, the public events I should take part in the next year, the possibility of the joint defense projects between the UFE and Vers orbital knights which can finally allow the two sides to start trusting each other, and a whole lot of other urgent matters that had accumulated over the past months.

The water in the kettle had long gone cold, but after several hours of writing down the important notes in his notebook and engaging in the non-stop conversation even Inaho feels thirsty. He reaches for the kettle at the exact moment I too reach out my hand. Our fingers touch by mistake, and we both freeze, our hands unmoving. Time seems to still. I listen to the noise of the rain rustling behind the half-open window. Goosebumps run down my palm; a warm wave is spreading up my elbow. Terribly slowly the tips of our fingers caress each other, and the unexpected touch suddenly feels like pure magic. My lips tremble.

A particularly strong gust of wind forces the hail to beat against the window. Inaho jumps to his feet so fast that I cannot breathe. He closes his notebook hiding his eye behind his tousled hair. I want to stop him so much, but I just put my hands over my lap and bite the inside of my cheek. Asseylum Vers Allusia has no right to forget about her duty. I was born to give miracles to others, never to myself.

When the echo of Inaho’s steps dies down, I allow myself to get up and press my cheek against the cold glass. These shameful tears are to be seen only by my pale reflection.

***

In the middle of the autumn I pay an official visit to Earth. The opening of one more Aldnoah power complex is blessed by a festive atmosphere. I cut the beautiful white ribbon, activate the system under the numerous camera flashes and the applause of the assembled people. Klancain stands behind my back, smiling and shaking hands with business partners. I keep up the polite conversations, but from time to time can’t stop watching the colorful trees surrounding the large complex. Red color, yellow, the remnants of a dying green beckon me with their unusual beauty.

It’s so easy to get lost amidst the excited crowd, to bump into someone’s shoulder or to stumble over an unseen obstacle. Lately I’ve been feeling very tired, so I’m not even surprised that my husband’s hand always stays on my shoulder or back. Klancain’s support is so tangible that with each passing day it’s getting harder to keep him at a distance. It has been more than three years since our wedding; the most acute political issues with Earth had long been settled; and even the media and my own people are beginning to wonder when Vers will see its legal heirs. The time given to me to accept my fate is running out.

While I watch Klancain out of the corner of my eye, I accidentally overhear the group of ladies admiring Klancain’s manliness in hushed whispers. My husband has really matured. The once smart and friendly young man had turned into the confident and respectable Emperor. His shoulders are broad now; his smile gentle; the intelligence is glowing bright in his eyes. The truth is I became so used to his presence and so grateful for his help that the thought of sharing the bed with him is not as scary as it was before. But I do not want to treacherously think of what might have been with another while looking into his eyes and holding his hands. Klancain deserves more than just friendly warmth, but as much as I’ve earnestly tried to fall in love with him, someone else’s name still remains unwilling to release me from its chains.

As if wanting to confuse me even more, Inaho-san suddenly emerges from the crowd, catches my eye and heads under the blazing red canopy of trees. Klancain doesn’t object to let me go for a few minutes, and I find myself following Inaho, carefully holding the heavy skirt of my fancy dress. I never expected to meet Inaho at this event. The fallen leaves are rustling under our feet while we go deeper into the small grove. The rare trilling of birds sounds better than the most exquisite music. I sigh contentedly welcoming the wonderful taste of freedom.

“Inaho-san?” I can’t help smiling when we stop - the wind playfully tears the crimson leaf from the maple above us and lowers it on top of Inaho’s dark hair. Inaho stays absolutely unaware about it.

“I have come to inform you that I’m removing myself from the position of a diplomat.” Inaho is as straightforward as always. He pauses watching the surprise becoming evident on my face. “I decided it was better to tell you personally.”

“But...” There is a slight tremble in my voice; and my lips utter a meaningless string of words. “Why? Is this a demand of your higher-ups? Did you displease them with something? I can speak for you...”

Inaho closes his eye for a moment, but when he’s looking at me again I can feel my knees doubling up from the feeling of the inevitability.

“Yuki advised to speak with you openly. For once I’m inclined to agree with her,” Inaho says and pulls no punches. “Seylum-san, I’m tired. I’ve done everything I could to improve the relations between our planets. We have achieved good results, and I can’t say that I don’t like this work, but... I can’t go on like this.”

Inaho reaches for his pants’ pocket and, a second later, hands me the necklace I gave him forever ago, back on the lunar base. He says nothing more, but I need no more words to understand him. I hesitantly take the necklace from his palm, still frantically trying to realize what is happening. But it is all right. Everything is right. Inaho-san had finally decided to take a step towards the future, and I should really follow his example, no matter how bitter the future now seems to be. 

“What are you going to do?” I ask, turning the ornate beads over in my trembling hands to hide the rising surge of fear inside.

Inaho looks up and squints when the sun ray finds a way through the rustling foliage and lands on his face.

“I will do military service. I’m still a Lieutenant and...” Inaho disentangles the clingy maple leaf out of his hair, takes a long look at it, but against my expectations doesn’t throw it away. “Do you remember the story I told you about my charge, Seylum-san? He is still not well, and it just happened that he has no one but me to rely on, so I’m going to try and help him.”

He is so kind. I think I will always remember him this way. My heart is sinking in sadness, but I smile warmly in a silent goodbye. I can feel how Inaho’s parting gaze is burning my back. The familiar pain settles somewhere deep in my soul as I go back to Klancain. Perhaps, today I will also say goodbye to the past. If only I have enough strength.

Klankain is surprised only for a second when in the evening I knock on the door of his luxurious room in the hotel we are staying in. Then he offers his hand, and after I take it I press myself to his chest. He strokes my back soothingly and says nothing even when the strong blush conquers my face. Slowly and silently he gets the corset laces of my dress undone. Before Klancain connects our lips in our first real kiss, the memories of the warmth, of butterflies coming alive in my stomach from Inaho’s fleeting touch, flash in my mind.

I let myself remember it for the last time - and command myself to leave the memories behind.

***

The years fly by and get lost in the past just like the fluffy snowflakes whirl around before blending with the landscape. Our Earth residence is a beautiful two-story mansion, situated away from the prying eyes on a private land that was presented to us a while ago. Right now the mansion is covered with snow. Winters are cold in this part of the world and the sky gets dark very early, but I still love to return to this place. Here my son made his first steps; here I finally made peace with Lemrina; here is where my oldest daughter said her first ‘Mama’ and my youngest child found her precious first pet - a kitten trembling from the cold. Much to everyone’s delight, the kitten has now turned into the old, lazy occupant of the Mars Imperial Palace.

However, I am sad to think that this time I’ve returned to Earth alone. Klancain had stayed with the children, although all three of them are now old enough to be safe under the watchful eyes of the teachers and servants. I realize that the children are just a convenient reason to justify our parting since we needed to make a pause in our relationship. I don’t blame Klancain for suddenly cheating on me with another woman after twenty years of our marriage. He had honestly admitted his wrongdoing, although stayed silent for a time about the reason, not wishing to hurt my feelings even more. But I already knew what he couldn’t say aloud back then.

I stop near the mirror and run a hand through my slightly faded hair. The years are kind to me, except maybe my posture became a bit worse and the scattering of small wrinkles appeared in the corners of my eyes. Where did I go wrong? I thought I left the past behind, and I was really happy watching Vers and Earth thriving in peace, the science developing and my children growing up. If I ever allowed myself a rare moment of weakness, if I ever remembered Inaho, no one knew about it. I suppose, as I had once feared, the friendly warmth and the gratitude for the wonderful children weren’t enough.

“You know, I still clearly remember the moment I truly fell in love with you,” Klancain told me when I was going to leave the Palace for Earth. “Our son was learning to walk, and you sat opposite him, stubbornly waiting and waiting for him to do those awkward first steps. I watched you both and laughed and didn’t believe he’d do it, but you did, and when in spite of everything he stepped right into your arms I finally realized how lost I was. Ever since then... yes, you were always by my side, but I knew no peace. Please, forgive me.”

So close, yet not together. It’s too painful. I do know.

The comforting tick of the wall clock measures the minutes and seconds until the appointed time. I settle in the living room hoping to hear the noise of the approaching car. I have personally asked Inaho to meet me after seventeen years of silence. Of course, I was a bit informed about his life through our common acquaintances, but we didn’t see each other ever since that autumn day. What do I hope to hear from him? I honestly don’t know. Maybe I just want to understand what I’ll feel after so many years spent away from each other.

The man who follows the servant into the living room is undoubtedly Inaho, but at the same time he isn’t. I rise from the couch to meet him. The same eye-patch covers his left eye, but part of his once dark hair has unpredictably yielded to the gray. He is a bit taller than I remember him to be, and deep wrinkles are quite unexpectedly showing on his face. Despite that Inaho looks fit and full of energy, even though he holds the cane and seems to lean on it from time to time. My gaze lingers on the beautiful handle in the form of a hawk and also on the wedding ring on Inaho’s left hand.

Inaho unhurriedly sinks into an armchair while I continue to stare at him, transfixed. A few minutes pass in a tense silence, but then Inaho suddenly smiles faintly - the corners of his lips slide upwards, just like in the past, and I feel the burning desire to return his smile. I sit back on the cozy couch feeling the absolutely unexpected joy of meeting him.

“How are you?” I ask Inaho. My doubts are going away, and slowly I begin to realize what I really want to get from our conversation.

“I can voice the extended information summary of all aspects of my life or summarize everything in a few words. What would you prefer?” Inaho keeps on smiling, and I want to laugh. I’ve forgotten the last time I felt this good - perhaps, when we celebrated the tenth anniversary of my youngest daughter? The fact that Inaho-san is so openly joking and looking so relaxed as he leans back in the armchair, as if he had finally stopped sharing the bulk of the burden for the whole world, and also the way he looks at me with genuine curiosity makes me breathe freely.

“The second option, please. I’m afraid the first one threatens for the boring monologue to drag on for hours.” Would I allow myself to talk to Inaho like this back in the past? Now, remembering our old conversations, I clearly understand that for the most part I was only a listener gratefully absorbing the other’s knowledge. How unilateral were our most important conversations? What a foolish child I was! And how much people can change over time!

“I am...” Inaho makes a small pause, as if trying to find the right word, but in the end settles for: “Happy.”

My eyes involuntarily lower to his wedding ring. Under the warm light of the lamps the aquamarine and scarlet gems are twinkling mysteriously, intertwining along the silver band. Inaho’s left hand rests upon the handle of his cane, and since he holds it in front of him I can easily examine the ring. Small curls of the letters stretch along its surface, and for a moment I think that the ring is engraved with an unfamiliar name, but Inaho soon catches me staring and says:

 _“When two men quarrel, who owns the cooler head is the more to blame.”_ Seeing my puzzled look, Inaho explains: “The engraving on the ring. We did it partly out of mere play and partly... to remember.”

“Tell me about her.” I ask sincerely.

“Him.” Inaho immediately corrects me. “My significant other is a man.”

I’ve never had any prejudices on the matter, but Inaho’s choice surprises me. However, too many years have passed. Who am I to judge something I have no idea about! My thoughtful look falls upon the wide window beyond which the evening gloom is lazily swallowing up the sky. Very soon the mesmerizing dancing of the lovely snowflakes will become invisible in the darkness.

“Seylum.” Inaho forces me to turn my attention back to him. “I’m really glad to see you, but the day was long. When you contacted me, I figured from your tone that our talk is going to be about something urgent. I’m not against meeting you again and telling you about my life, but such conversations should be planned ahead, preferably, on the weekends. So I’d really like you to keep to the point. I’m expected at home.”

“I understand, Inaho-san, sorry for disturbing you.” I nod nervously and put my hands together. “I’ll put it baldly. I’m going through some personal problems right now, and I’m visiting Earth to deal with the things I’ve been running from for so long. I have two requests, Inaho-san. They may seem strange to you, maybe even selfish to an extent, but I beg of you not to deny me… this one last time.”

“Out with it.” Inaho urges me to speak.

“First of all, I would like to see the person who made you happy.” I bite my lip, but nod once more, feeling no more hesitation. After all, if I’m saying goodbye to the past, then I have to do it fully, right? “And, secondly, I would like to know about Slaine Troyard’s fate.”

Inaho looks down - either at his cane, or the ring on his finger - I can’t tell exactly. When he opens his lips, there is a barely noticeable accusing undertone in his voice:

“You never asked me about him. Back then, many years ago.”

“And I’m not proud of it, Inaho.” I withstand his sharp look. “And maybe it’s already too late, but I want to try and fix at least this.”

“Well…” Inaho, leaning on his cane, stands up from the armchair and straightens the folds of his black coat. “Your second request is accepted, as for the first one, I’ll have to talk with my spouse first. But you’ll have to wait until Saturday.”

I agree. I have no other choice. I’ve been searching for the peace of mind for seventeen years. What is a few days compared to such a terribly long time?

***

It seems like this small house in the countryside is enveloped by the palpable warmth. The peaceful silence fills the space of the cozy veranda overlooking the snowy garden. Inaho-san leaves a tray with cookies and tea on the table in front of us, touches the shoulder of the person I’m talking to and, after receiving a smile in response, leaves us alone in the room. I look at the left hand of the man near me, but no, I’m not seeing things - there is the identical ring glimmering on his wedding finger.

Slaine... Troyard? Kaizuka? in his forties looks almost the same as I remembered him during our last conversation on the lunar base. The only difference is the calmness in his eyes, shining like a calm of the sea. What really tells about the past years is the confidence in his posture and also his broad shoulders. He looks up, a soft smile on his lips, and I can clearly feel - a dead calm reigns over his soul. This person is happy, and even the ghostly shadows of memories aren’t able to break through his armor brought into being by the years of happiness.

“How did it come to this?” I wonder. Perhaps, this is absolutely not what we should be talking about, but I really want to know how he was able to let go of the past. It’s not envy and it’s not jealousy - meeting Inaho in the beginning of the week helped me to realize a lot. But how come Slaine Troyard succeeded and I couldn't?

“It’s hard to explain without experiencing it yourself.” Despite the seemingly harsh words there is no grudge or resentment in Slaine’s quiet voice. “Do you know how it feels like to suffocate from the loneliness within the confines of the four walls? To feel the hateful stares every day? To abhor your own blurry reflection flashing on the metal bars of the cell? To wake up day after day and understand that it is always going to be just like this, until my last breath? Even after Inaho came to me for the first time and told me that my rescue was your wish, that fresh breath of air lasted only for a short time. And then I overheard the guards talking about how my name was dragged through the mud of lies and became a curse among the both nations.”

“That was...” Probably the only thing I will always bitterly regret. But back then I thought there was no other way. Of course, there was. A longer and thornier path, but I ruthlessly picked a short way for the sake of a still fragile peace.

However, Slaine just snorts, interrupting me mid-sentence, and shakes his head.

“It’s all right. Enough time had passed. But I was really not well back then. Nonetheless, Inaho was always there for me, and at some point I realized that I too started holding onto him. Oh, it definitely wasn’t love at first sight, but the kindness and humanity he was never obliged to show me, the kindness and humanity I haven’t felt since those early days when my father was still alive... I could never deny them. Loneliness made me want his presence, his presence made me need him, and needing him eventually allowed me to see the person I fell in love with. He made me feel whole again, although, no- we made each other feel whole again, and ever since then we have no regrets.”

Slaine suddenly eyes me keenly, and for a moment his eyes are shadowed by an overwhelming color of steel, of an echo of the deadly storm residing at the bottom of the sea.

“He is mine.” Slaine claims with sheer finality and so selfishly and a bit childishly that I can’t hold back laughing anymore. A moment later he joins me, and we laugh - openly, freely, like children do. I feel like an important part of my soul finally finds its piece. We spend a long time drinking tea, talking about the completely different topics: about Earth and Vers, about Lemrina, Inaho’s health, about my kids and the past years. It seems Inaho-san is already tired of refilling our cups with hot tea and bringing more snacks to add them to the small bowl with cookies, but each time Slaine stubbornly directs him back towards the kitchen, pushing him away by touching his thigh.

Outside the day burns away; the bright sunset paints the snowy garden with the enchanting pink and orange colors when I receive a message on my transmitter. The driver is waiting for me at the gates to take me back to the residence. In the hallway Slaine puts on his jacket and forces Inaho to button up his coat. The concern in his voice, in his reproachful look and the gentle insistence is so touching that I can’t help smiling.

Who would have thought that life would turn out like this? Two former enemies are walking by my sides, escorting me arm in arm across the garden towards the waiting car. They behave themselves like little boys. Inaho obviously wants to take off the constricting coat, and Slaine promises to throw him into the nearest pile of snow head down if he does that. The cane suddenly slaps against Slaine’s backside - Inaho’s movements are so fast when he makes a half step back in order not to hit me accidently. There is a hint of a devious smile on Inaho’s lips, and Slaine’s face flushes in annoyance, but I don’t give him time to put into action his silly revenge which involves a snowball aimed down Inaho’s collar.

I stop short, hug them both by their necks and pull them towards me so abruptly that our foreheads almost bump into each other. Under my closed eyelids the warm tears are burning my eyes. Inaho’s palm settles on my shoulder, Slaine’s hand slides down my back. And for the first time in my life I suddenly feel that I did something right. We stand in complete silence for a few minutes, and then reach the car without any more adventures.

“What words are engraved on your ring?” I ask Slaine the last question before he politely shuts the black door after I get inside the car.

“Oh,” he smiles and looks down warmly at his ring. _“It’s never too late to start over”._

“Please, take care, you both.”

The car pulls away too slowly and I have plenty of time to watch the two men embracing and connecting their lips in an almost innocent kiss, and afterwards continuing their amusing childish frolic which I’ve stopped when we were crossing the garden. I turn away directing my gaze forward.

Gently I remove the chain around my neck where I’ve been keeping the plain but expensive gold ring these last days. And then I put the ring back on my wedding finger. It’s never too late, right, Slaine? Maybe I still have the chance to revive what I’ve been building on my own for so long and what I have foolishly ruined. Maybe Klancain is still waiting for me?

Maybe even the Empress of Vers has a right to her tiny personal happiness. What do you think, Inaho-san?

**Author's Note:**

> “When two men quarrel, who owns the cooler head is the more to blame.” © Johann Wolfgang von Goethe


End file.
